


Le Quel'Hobbit!

by Kelorus



Series: Quel'Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, High Elves, M/M, Prince Bilbo Baggins, Quel'Hobbits, Quel'Thalas, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Wizard Bilbo, Yup that's new!, only in Azeroth!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Les Hobbits disparurent ils y a bien longtemps, s'en allant dans un monde inconnu. Aujourd'hui, ils reviennent, et ils ne sont pas seuls!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté en anglais, autant le faire en français xD

Cela fait maintenant plus d’un millier d’années que la soi-disant race bénie par Yavanna, les Hobbits, a disparue. Peu de gens savent comment ils ont disparu, et plusieurs furent attristés par cette disparition. Les elfes aimaient les hobbits, qui étaient leurs cousins éloignés. Les Hommes eux regrettaient les hobbits, car ils savaient qu’il était de leur devoir de les défendre, pourtant, le Royaume d’Arnor avait failli à sa tâche, et les petits êtres avaient disparus. Cependant, ce fut les Istaris qui regrettèrent le plus leur disparition, car en tant que Gardiens de la Terre du Milieu, il était de leur devoir de veiller sur chaque être de ce monde. Parmi ces magiciens, ce fut Gandalf et Radagast qui regrettèrent le plus, l’un étant un grand ami des Hobbits, et l’autre étant leur gardien attitré. Gandalf en discutait souvent avec le magicien brun, se remémorant ces êtres joyeux et sympathiques, qui aimaient par-dessus tout la famille, la boustifaille, les boissons alcoolisées, l’herbe à pipe et plus encore la paix. Radagast lui, ne ce cessait jamais de se reprocher la disparition de ces êtres, car en tant que disciple de Yavanna, il était de son devoir de veiller sur ses enfants. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu’il se serait produit s’il avait suivi les Hobbits lorsqu’ils quittèrent les berges de l’Anduin.

 

Dans un autre univers, où la magie était omniprésente et les races plus diverses, une race de petits êtres s’inquiétait de son devenir. Les Hobbits n’étaient plus ce qu’ils étaient, et souvent ne cessaient de se rappeler les raisons de leurs changements.

 Ils avaient une terre fertile nommée la Comté, et ils étaient les sujets du Royaume d’Arnor, mais ils n’étaient pas pour autant en sécurité. Ils savaient que des brigands, des orcs et des gobelins voulaient s’emparer de leurs terres fertiles et les réduire en esclavage. Le fait qu’un mal indicible grandissait dans le nord d’Arnor ne les rassurait pas, car ils savaient que leur Roi ne pourrait les sauver. C’est alors qu’ils se mirent à prier, à espérer pour qu’on leur vienne en aide, et une aide vint alors. Ils n’auraient jamais pu s’attendre à une telle aide, et surtout pas sous cette forme-là, et pourtant, c’est ce qui se produisit.

 

En l’an 1800 du Troisième Âge, un immense portail translucide apparut en plein milieu de la Comté, choquant plusieurs Hobbits. A travers ce portail, l’on pouvait voir une splendide terre verte, des arbres aux feuilles dorées et d’immenses bâtiments blancs et or, brillants de mille feux. Les Hobbits étaient hypnotisés par cette vision, et en peu de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, tous les hobbits de la Comté se rejoignirent près de ce portail pour tenter de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

 

C’est alors qu’ils virent des êtres élancés s’approcher du portail et surtout, en sortir ! Ces êtres ressemblaient vaguement aux elfes, mais ils étaient pourtant bien différents. Tout d’abord, ils étaient plus petits, mesurant en moyenne 1m70 au lieu des 1m80/1m85 habituels des elfes qu’ils connaissaient. Enfin, les elfes face à eux avaient des coiffures diverses et variées, ayant des cheveux longs mais aussi courts, chose jamais vue chez les elfes des Havres-Gris ou Fondcombe. Les cheveux étaient de couleurs variées, qu’ils soient dorés, noir de jais, ou bien rouge sang. Mais d’autres avaient des cheveux bleus, voire verts.

Cependant, ce ne sont pas ces détails qui choquèrent les hobbits. Ce fut tout d’abord les yeux, qui étaient complètement bleus foncés, pour tous les elfes, sans exception. On ne pouvait différencier la pupille de l’iris, car tout était bleu, et même le blanc habituel des yeux était tout simplement bleu clair. Sans compter que leurs yeux étaient lumineux, comme empreint d’une certaine magie. Enfin, ils avaient de très longs sourcils et de très longues oreilles pointues.

Ces êtres chimériques étaient vêtus pour la plupart de robes en soie aux couleurs variées, et avaient pour certains un bâton en main. Sauf un, qui était vêtu d’une longue cape bleu nuit, arborant une couronne sur sa tête et un immense bâton doré représentant des ailes se rejoignant vers le haut.

Ce fut cet elfe qui s’approcha des hobbits. Il était entouré par deux gardes en armures de plaque, avec de grands boucliers et des lames doubles en main. Il se présenta en tant que Anastarian Haut-Soleil, Roi de Quel’Thalas, et demanda la raison pour laquelle il avait senti le cri d’angoisse des êtres face à lui à travers l’univers, voire les barrières mêmes de la réalité. Il était évident pour l’elfe que l’endroit où il se trouvait n’était en aucun cas lié à Azeroth, et encore moins à l’univers façonner par les Titans. Il ne comprenait pas quel danger pouvait guetter un peuple dont le monde ne pourrait jamais être envahi par la Légion. Des explications eurent lieu entre elfes et hobbits, et les elfes acceptèrent de découvrir la culture des hobbits.

Très vite, les elfes comprirent à quel point la vie paisible des hobbits étaient assez proche de la leur. Même leurs centres d’intérêts étaient assez proches. Ils aimaient la nourriture et savez apprécier les mets les plus délicats. Ils aimaient entretenir la nature et la beauté les entourant, et évidemment, ils aimaient la lecture, le savoir en général, et surtout, rester éloigner des autres races. La seule différence étant que les elfes s’intéressaient à la magie, et que les hobbits vivaient dans des smials. Très vite, ils devinrent amis, et certains elfes et hobbits devinrent amoureux. Cela entraina une proposition de la part d’Anastarian, souhaitant faire venir tous les hobbits en Quel’Thalas, où ils pourraient découvrir la magie, et vivre en paix. Les Hobbits tinrent conseil, et ce fut le clan des Took qui accepta leur proposition. C’est ainsi qu’eut lieu le grand exode des Hobbits à travers un portail et les dimensions, disparaissant de la surface du monde d’Eä pour rejoindre Azeroth.

 

Les Hobbits s’intégrèrent facilement aux elfes, et ils vécurent pendant plus d’un millier d’années en paix avec leur famille. En effet, les hobbits avaient tous subis un rituel pour rejoindre la race des Quel’dorei, et leurs corps changèrent. Tout d’abord, ils grandirent, passant d’environ 1m20 à 1m50 (soit la taille d’un grand nain). Ensuite, leurs cheveux devinrent plus longs et pour certains, plus raides. Evidemment, leurs oreilles et sourcils s’allongèrent, et leurs yeux devinrent semblables à ceux de leurs dénommés cousins. Leurs pieds restèrent aussi grands, mais ils étaient plus fins et esthétiquement plaisants. Enfin, tous les hobbits purent faire pousser une légère barbe, qu’ils stylisaient comme les elfes, gardant de préférence des boucs ou moustaches.

Cela n’était que les changements physiques, mais il y eut bien plus de changements. Les Hobbits gagnèrent la même durée de vie que leurs cousins, certains pouvant donc atteindre plusieurs milliers d’années, d’ailleurs, tous les hobbits qui avaient rencontrés les elfes pour la première fois étaient encore en vie en l’an 2900 T.A. De plus, les hobbits développèrent un talent pour la magie, devenant particulièrement doués dans les domaines de l’invocation, de l’illusion, de l’évocation et de l’abjuration. Certains étaient même devenus des maîtres des Arcanes.

 

Les années passèrent tranquillement en Azeroth, et les hobbits furent largement accueillis par les autres peuples, particulièrement par les nains et gnomes, ce qui permit de renforcer les liens entre elfes, nains et gnomes. En fait, les races développèrent lentement mais surement une grande inimitié pour les humains, et se renfermèrent sur leurs propres royaumes, ne communiquant plus qu’entre eux, évitant soigneusement les autres races.

En l’an 2740 T.A, soit l’an 411 du Calendrier du Roi (Azeroth), deux êtres se rencontrèrent et tombèrent amoureux. D’un côté il y avait le prince Kael’Thas Haut-Soleil, et de l’autre, il y avait Belladone Took, fille de Gérontius Took, le seigneur des hobbits. En effet, après leur établissement en Azeroth, les hobbits jurèrent allégeance aux elfes, et les elfes nommèrent les Tooks en tant que dirigeant des hobbits, leur donnant une place de choix au conseil de Quel’Thalas.

En tout cas, de l’union de ces deux êtres, naquit un enfant qui scella définitivement la fusion des deux races. Bilbon Haut-Soleil, descendant des dirigeants des deux peuples, prince de Quel’Thalas et des Hobbits. Ce jeune semi-elfe grandit alors dans un cadre idyllique, où il apprit ses devoirs en tant que prince. Tous comme les hobbits, il atteignit sa maturité à 30 ans, et le Royaume célébra pendant plusieurs semaines. Beaucoup proposèrent leurs faveurs au prince, qu’ils soient mâles ou femelles. D’ailleurs, les nains et gnomes aussi tentèrent de le courtiser, car même pour un elfe voire un hobbit, Bilbon était quelqu’un de très beau.

Il était grand d’1m50, avec un peu de ventre, qui faisait sa fierté de hobbit. Il était assez épais, sa constitution de hobbit ressortant facilement, pourtant, ses muscles étaient fins et son corps sculpté. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs et dorés, avec des pointes bouclées. Evidemment, ses yeux étaient bleu luminescents, et il avait une légère barbe dorée qu’il rasait régulièrement pour garder un côté esthétique. Bilbon avait la joie d’être un très puissant mage, tout comme son père et son grand-père. Il était avant tout un très puissant arcaniste, maître dans l’art de la magie de glace et de la pyromancie. D’ailleurs, il pouvait même invoquer un phénix, qu’il apprit avec son père.

Bilbon étant un mage de génie, il apprit tout ce qu’il savait à l’Académie de Quel’Thalas, et finit même par obtenir tout comme son père, le prestigieux titre d’Archimage, pour sa maîtrise de nombreux domaines magiques, et aussi pour son ascendance. Il finit même par rejoindre le Conseil souverain du Kirin’Tor pour remplacer son père, qui décida de s’intéresser un peu plus à la politique de Quel’Thalas, Anastarian ayant fait le souhait d’abdiquer pour profiter de la vie.

La vie politique de Dalaran et du Kirin’Tor en général était assez chaotique. Le Conseil des Six dominait l’entièreté du Kirin’Tor, et était à l’origine composé de trois humains et de trois elfes. Après son arrivée, Bilbon utilisa ses charmes et ce qu’il avait appris concernant la politique à Quel’Thalas pour renverser la situation, et réussit alors à  changer un membre du conseil intérieur, le remplaçant par son mentor, Rommath. Ce changement de situation permit alors d’élire un nouveau directeur, et une compétition eut lieu entre Antonidas qui était un mage humain très âgé, survivant grâce à la magie, et Bilbon. Bilbon gagna les élections car les elfes étaient tous fidèles à la couronne, et il devint alors le nouveau directeur du Kirin’Tor. Il n’hésita pas à forcer le Kirin’Tor à se retirer de la vie politique de Lordaeron pour ne s’intéresser qu’aux Royaumes elfes et nains. La population augmenta donc de façon significative en elfes et surtout en gnomes et nains.

 

Ce fut aussi en Dalaran que Bilbon connut son premier amour, et surtout, que son cœur fut brisé pour la première fois. Bilbon qui avait toujours eut une sorte de mépris pour les humains, surement lié à son ascendance elfique et la trahison des hommes concernant les hobbits, il fut étonné de s’énamourer de nul autre qu’un jeune prince humain nommé Arthas Menethil. Pendant plus de cinq ans il entretint en secret son amour pour le jeune homme, mais il remarqua facilement que le prince était plus intéressé par la jeune apprentie d’Antonidas, Jaina Portvaillant. Un jour, Bilbon décida alors de se confesser, et décida de courtiser Arthas dans le plus pure style hobbit. Il prépara un magnifique bouquet de fleurs composé de camélias roses (envie de vous) et rouges (Vous êtes la flamme de mon cœur), ainsi que de Roses rouges sans épines (Amour au premier regard) et de boutons de rose couvertes de mousse (Confession d’amour). Enfin, il avait agrémenté le bouquet de quelques tulipes panachées (Vos yeux sont magnifiques), jaunes (votre sourire est resplendissant) et rouges (Déclaration sincère). Lorsqu’il présenta son bouquet au prince, il expliqua la signification de chaque fleur, mais fut tout de même rejeté. Bilbon fut dévasté et finit par se retirer dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain fut le jour où tout bascula et sa haine des humains se multiplia par dix. Bilbon aimait se balader dans les jardins de Dalaran, et aimait se rendre près d’une des fontaines. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu’il surprit Arthas et Jaina ensemble. Il comprenait que l’humain préfère une personne du sexe opposé, et il décida de les laisser tranquille. Cependant, il s’arrêta brusquement en entendant le prince faire sa confession, et surtout, en le voyant tendre un bouquet à la jeune femme. SON BOUQUET ! Bilbon se sentit trahit en voyant Arthas donner le bouquet qu’il avait composé à cette femme, et surtout, lorsqu’il entendit le prince décrire la signification de chaque fleur. Ce fut comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, et Bilbon vit rouge. Dans un accès de colère, il fit exploser la fontaine, trempant complètement les deux tourtereaux, puis il s’enfuit. Pendant plusieurs jours il refusa de quitter ses appartements au sommet de la Tour principale de Dalaran, et sa mère fut demandée pour l’en sortir. Il pleura de longues heures entre les bras de sa mère aimante, lui révélant tout. Cette dernière s’empressa de tout révéler à son mari, et en peu de temps, les relations entre Quel’Thalas et Lordaeron furent anéanties.

 

Tout changea en l’an 20 après l’ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres. Le fléau faisait son avancée, et les elfes savaient qu’ils auraient beaucoup de mal à survivre à une armée quasi infinie de mort-vivants. Alors que Arthas, devenu le Champion du Roi-Liche se dirigeait lentement mais surement vers les portes de Quel’Thalas, les Hobbits proposèrent de retourner en Terre du Milieu. La nouvelle fut d’abord accueillie avec scepticisme, car beaucoup ne voulaient pas quitter leur terre idyllique, mais ils finirent par être convaincus. Ainsi, tous les elfes de Quel’Thalas, et même ceux qui vivaient au Kirin’Tor partirent pour Lune-d’Argent pour commencer leur grand exode. Des milliers d’elfes et de Hobbits s’étaient rejoints, apportant avec eux toutes leurs fournitures, tous leurs livres etc… Mais le plus important était les immenses jarres transportées par les magistères qui contenaient l’eau du Puits de Soleil. Malheureusement, un traitre parmi les elfes, Darkhan Drak’thir prévint le fléau qui accéléra son avancée. Il fut exécuté, mais c’était trop tard. C’est ainsi qu’une garde de forestiers dirigés par Sylvanas reçurent l’ordre de ralentir la progression des mort-vivants. Pendant ce temps-là, les magistères ainsi que la famille Royale combinèrent leurs forces pour créer un immense portail.

 

Les Hobbits allaient enfin retourner chez eux, et cette fois, personne ne les en délogerait.


	2. Un renouveau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le retour des Hobbits ne passe pas inaperçu.

2931 T.A.

Un nain était en train de camper dans la Comté, se dirigeant vers les Montagnes Bleues après un vol fructueux dans la ville de Bree. Nori aimait voyager, car cela lui permettait de ne pas être poursuivi par les gardes, surtout Dwalin. Il avait décidé de camper dans la Comté, une zone assez jolie. Cette terre était vierge de toute vie habituellement, car elle était défendue par les Dunedains. Les légendes racontaient qu’un peuple y avait jadis vécu, et que les Dunedains étaient chargés de les défendre. Ayant failli à leur tâche, ils ont alors décidé d’empêcher quiconque de s’installer dans cette zone.

 _Les Hobbits, moi je dis c’est que des légendes_. Pensa Nori

La légende voulait qu’il existe un peuple plus petit qu’eux, qui aimait la nature, mais ce peuple avait disparu. Beaucoup ne cessaient de penser que ce n’était désormais que des Contes pour Enfants, que l’on racontait aux mauvais enfants, à qui l’on disait :

« Prends garde ! Si tu n’es pas sage, les Hobbits t’emporteront ! »

Evidemment, tout cela n’était que fadaises, des rumeurs et des histoires que l’on racontait pour calmer les garnements. En tout cas, c’est ce que pensait Nori. Alors que le nain campait, il remarqua au loin un groupe d’elfes qui étaient eux aussi en train de camper, surement ils se dirigeaient vers les Havres Gris. Il n’était pas rare de voir les elfes partir vers l’Ouest pour traverser la mer et rejoindre le Valinor, et souvent ils s’arrêtaient dans la Comté pour prier, espérant un jour revoir leurs cousins disparus qu’ils aimaient tant. Nori en avait strictement rien à faire, lui tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était des pigeons à plumer. C’est ainsi qu’il se dirigea vers leur groupe et se fit un plaisir de lester quelques bourses et _emprunter_ un objet ou deux. _Ce set de scribe sera parfait pour Ori_ pensa-t-il. Eh oui, Nori volait non pas parce qu’il aimait ça, mais parce que c’était nécessaire. Il savait à quel point son grand-frère Dori travaillait dur pour leur apporter de quoi vivre, mais il savait aussi qu’ils avaient besoin de bien plus, surtout leur jeune frère Ori, car pour devenir Scribe, il fallait du matériel de qualité qui coutait une véritable fortune. Ainsi, pour nourrir sa famille, le nain avait appris à voler. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas mauvais, et le seule garde capable de l’attraper n’était nul autre que Dwalin, le chef de la garde royale.

 

Malheureusement, son vol ne se passa pas correctement, et alors qu’il parfait, il fut capturé par les elfes. Ces derniers n’étaient pas du tout content, et ils l’insultèrent copieusement. C’est à ce moment-là que tout bascula, car alors qu’ils étaient en train de lui serrer les mains avec une corde elfique, un immense portail bleu apparut non loin. Le portail brillait de mille feux, et en peu de temps, tous les elfes se séparèrent pour se cacher, car il était évident que c’était de la magie. Nori en profita bien évidemment pour se sauver, remerciant la providence. Il se cacha derrière une immense colline au loin pour observer la situation, et il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul. Les elfes aussi observaient la situation, ayant déjà tout oublié concernant le voleur.

 

C’est alors que le portail de mit à briller d’une lumière chaleureuse, comme si qu’il faisait jour de l’autre côté. Lentement, une chanson fut entendue. La chanson était d’une grande beauté, bien que les paroles fussent incompréhensibles. On pouvait facilement entendre des instruments divers et variés, et nombre de voix, pourtant on ne voyait rien. Nori remarqua facilement que les paroles ressemblaient étrangement au langage elfique, ainsi, il n’hésita pas à demander à l’elfe près de lui.

« Vous comprenez la chanson ? » Demanda Nori à l’elfe blond à côté de lui.

L’elfe le regarda, interloqué avant de répondre.

« Non, pas du tout. Je comprends que vous puissiez confondre, maître nain, mais ce langage n’est pas le nôtre. Ce n’est ni Sindarin, ni Quenya. »

Nori lui jeta un regard surprit avant de se reconcentrer sur la scène devant lui.

 _Voilà qui est intéressant. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe, mais je sens que je ne vais pas être déçu._ Pensa-t-il.

 

La musique continuait, et elle semblait si triste. Elle ressemblait tellement à une lamentation qu’on aurait pu croire que ceux qui la chantaient partaient en direction de l’Ouest. C’est alors que des formes apparurent à travers le portail. Nori n’arrivait pas à les distinguer, il ne voyait que des ombres, car il était bien trop loin. Il nota tout de même l’halètement de l’elfe à côté de lui. Avec son regard, ce dernier devait surement mieux voir, et Nori trouvait ça assez injuste. Heureusement pour lui, il n’eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car les formes se mirent à traverser le portail, et Nori ne put qu’ouvrir grand la bouche en voyant ceux qui en étaient sortis.

 

Les êtres qui venaient de traverser l’immense portail étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Ils n’étaient pas bien grand, avec environ 20cm de plus qu’un nain, mais ils étaient pourtant très différents. Ils étaient tout d'abord vêtus d’armures bleues en plaque, filigranées d’or et argent. Les soldats portaient tous un immense pavois avec une forme bizarre, ainsi qu’une grande lame double dans la main. Leur apparence ressemblait à celle d’un elfe, si ce n’est leurs immenses oreilles et sourcils, et surtout, leurs yeux lumineux. Les soldats avançaient deux par deux au début, mais le portail s’agrandit tout à coup, et c’était des rangées entières de soldats qui traversaient. Certains portaient même d’immenses bannières bleues.

_Mais c’est quoi ce bordel !_ Pensèrent les elfes et Nori.

Les Quel’dorei continuaient d’avancer, mais ils n’étaient pas seuls, car il y avait avec eux les désormais Quel’hobbits. Les Elfes et Nori les remarquèrent immédiatement, et ils ne purent s’empêcher de pousser un soupir d’admiration. Les elfes avaient immédiatement reconnus les Hobbits, ou plutôt, ce qu’ils étaient désormais devenus. Leurs oreilles, leurs sourcils, leurs yeux et leurs tailles avaient changés. Ils étaient plus grand, de la taille d’un nain, et surtout, ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Quel’dorei. L’étonnement pouvait se lire sur les visages de chaque elfe, et Nori ne put que glousser en voyant cette expression si rare sur leurs visages. Il devait admettre qu’il ne comprenait pas leur réaction en voyant les petits elfes.

« On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. » Ne put-il s’empêcher de dire à l’elfe à côté de lui.

L’elfe le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Vous connaissez les légendes concernant les hobbits ? » Demanda-t-il, et Nori ne put qu’hocher de la tête, « Eh bien, il semblerait qu’ils n’aient pas vraiment disparus, car les petits êtres sont des Hobbits, quoi qu’ils ont bien changé. »

A ces mots, Nori tourna la tête pour observer plus attentivement ce qu’il se passait. Voilà maintenant que des légendes faisaient leur apparition, il ne manquait plus que ça. Qui sait, la prochaine fois on lui dira même que Sauron a existé ?!

En peu de temps, plusieurs centaines de soldats avaient fait leur apparition, et ils étaient suivis par des forestiers montant des sortes de gros oiseaux colorés. Les forestiers étaient vêtus de cuir et de maille, mais le plus impressionnant était leurs compagnons, des animaux dressés pour se battre. D’immenses lynx et des faucons-dragons se mirent à entrer dans la Comté. De tels animaux n’existaient pas en Terre du Milieu, et Nori ne put que regarder avec un peu de frayeur ces animaux, sur les immenses faucons-dragons qui ressemblaient un peu trop aux dragons selon lui. Cependant, il semblerait que ce n’était pas fini, car d’autres êtres se mirent à entrer dans la Comté, et à ce moment-là, Nori se demanda s’il n’était pas tout simplement devenu fou. Des arbres…il voyait des arbres qui marchaient !

« Ce ne sont pas des Ents. » Murmura l’elfe à côté de lui d’un air émerveillé.

Les arbres étaient très petits, en fait, ils faisaient la taille des Quel’dorei. Contrairement aux Ents, ils étaient entièrement magiques, et surtout, ils n’avaient pas deux jambes distinctes, mais leur tronc était soulevé par deux petits pieds. Leurs yeux étaient eux aussi lumineux, et surtout, ils étaient d’un bois très clair, presque blanc.

Nori était intrigué par ces drôles d’arbres, mais il remarqua très vite que ces arbres n’étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient entourés de serpents volant, qui semblaient à la fois tangibles et intangibles. Les drôles de serpents étaient bleus, et franchement, eux aussi ils ressemblaient à des mini-Smaug, sans ailes.

Les wyrms de mana et les tréants se dispersèrent dans la Comté, et les elfes et Nori durent se baisser la tête pour les éviter. Bizarrement, ces créatures ne semblaient pas très agressives, ce qui pour Nori était un avantage. Il continua donc son observation, et ce qu’il vit lui fit presque perdre la tête. Un frisson de terreur lui traversa l’échine, et ce fut pareil pour les elfes près de lui.

D’immenses géants faits de métal et de cristaux étaient sortis du portail. Ils devaient mesurer au moins plus de trois mètres de haut, avec des parties de leurs corps qui volaient, ou en tout cas, étaient liées par d’étranges cristaux luminescents. Chacun de ces géants avait en son centre un immense cristal bleu, et portait dans leurs bras d’immenses tas de pierres, sauf quatre, qui tenaient chacun une immense stèle parcourue de gravures luminescentes. Ces Golems étaient effrayants, et Nori était prêt à parier tout ce qu’il avait qu’un seul de ces monstres serait capable de foutre une raclée à une armée d’orcs. Il était certain d’une chose, c’est que ces drôles d’elfes n’auraient pas besoin de s’inquiéter des orcs, gobelins, voire même de tous les êtres de la Terre du Milieu.

« Il y en a plus d’une centaine ! » Murmura à haute voix l’un des elfes près de lui, et les autres ne purent qu’hocher la tête. Ils ne savaient pas qu’ils avaient déjà été repérés par les forestiers, qui estimaient qu’ils n’étaient pas dangereux. En fait, aucun d’entre eux ne remarqua les archers qui s’étaient cachés derrière eux et qui les écoutaient tranquillement.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, certains golems qui possédaient plusieurs pierres se dirigèrent d’un commun accord vers le centre de la Comté pour y déposer leurs pierres.

Peu de temps après, des centaines de citoyens se mirent à traverser le portail, étant désormais sûr que tout était sécurisé. Des familles entières, composées de couples lambda, mais aussi de couples homosexuels, tous entourés d’enfants entrèrent alors dans la Comté. Les yeux de Nori et des elfes sortirent presque de leurs orbites en voyant autant de gens, et surtout autant d’enfants. Il devait y avoir au moins plus de deux cents enfants, du jamais vu. Et les couples n’étaient pas uniquement de la même race, car il y avait plusieurs couples entre Quel’doreis et Quel’hobbits, qui semblaient assez heureux, malgré la situation. Les citoyens se mirent immédiatement à ériger des tentes un peu partout, avec une grande facilitée. D’ailleurs, la plupart des tentes se montaient toutes seules, car ils utilisaient la magie pour faire le travail à leur place, et les spectateurs cachés comprirent très vite que c’était de la magie. Certains citoyens se dirigèrent vers l’emplacement où les golems avaient déposés les pierres, et très vite ils se mirent à construire un puits gigantesque. La magie les aidait à tout bouger, et les golems faisaient le plus gros du travail. Cependant, les spectateurs n’étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

 

C’est alors que des gardes se mirent en rang autour du portail, formant une sorte de couloir, se mettant au garde-à-vous. Tout à coup, des Quel’doreis et Quel’hobbits se mirent à apparaître. Contrairement au reste de la population, ils étaient tous vêtus de grandes robes de soie aux couleurs bleues, portant des bâtons et avançant fièrement. Ils dégageaient tous une aura de puissance que les elfes et Nori pouvaient ressentir. Alors qu’ils avançaient, certains lisaient des livres, et beaucoup en transportait en grande quantité. Ils étaient suivis par d’immenses chariots volant, transportant des quantités phénoménales de vivres et produits en tout genre. Il était évident que c’était tous les biens qu’ils possédaient. Il y avait des meubles, des livres, de la nourriture et bien d’autres choses.

« Ce serait bien pratique d’avoir ça. » Murmura Nori, les elfes l’entourant hochant de la tête.

 

Peu de temps après, ce sont d’autres mages qui apparurent, mais cette fois, ils étaient tous habillés avec des robes bleues et mauves, avec des dorures brodées un peu partout. Le plus intéressant dans leur accoutrement était les collerettes qu’ils avaient, ainsi que les gants. Contrairement aux autres, ils se tenaient tous fièrement, avec un regard presque hautain. Certains d’entre eux tenaient entre leurs mains des jarres remplies d’une eau qui brillait comme le soleil. _Eux, ils doivent être importants_ , pensa Nori. C’est alors qu’ils finirent de traverser le portail que d’autres gardes entrèrent, ceux-là arborant sur leurs armures un cresson représentant un splendide phénix d’or.

 

Ces gardes furent alors suivis par un grand Quel’dorei, vêtu d’une splendide robe rouge rubis, avec sur sa tête une magnifique couronne. Anastarian Haut-Soleil venait de franchir le portail, et il était suivi pas sa famille. Peu de temps après, un couple fit son entrée. D’un côté, il y avait une belle Quel’hobbit, aux longs cheveux bruns, ainsi qu’un Quel’dorei aux longs cheveux dorés. Ils étaient suivis par un Quel’hobbit aux longs cheveux dorés, avec ses yeux bleus pétillants et ses vêtements bleus. Il portait un diadème en or incrusté de joyaux. Nori avait terriblement envie de voler ces gens.

En très peu de temps, la plupart des gens s’agenouillèrent devant les quatre individus, et Nori comprit alors qu’ils devaient surement être leurs dirigeants. Il vit au loin le plus âgé donner un ordre, et d’un coup, les gardes se mirent à entourer le portail, armes pointés en sa direction.

La procession avait duré plusieurs heures, et le jour s’était déjà levé, Nori et les elfes à ses côté n’ayant pas vu le temps s’écouler. Ils décidèrent de partir, et alors qu’ils se levèrent pour tenter de partir en toute discrétion et prévenir leurs peuples respectifs, ils remarquèrent que le portail se mit de nouveau à briller, et une femme suivie de plusieurs archers en sortaient très vite, hurlant presque de fermer le portail. C’est alors qu’il vit les magistères se diriger vers le portail, et le fermer d’un coup. Nori ne comprit pas ce qu’il s’était passé, mais une chose était sûr, si ils avaient peur de ce qu’il y avait de l’autre côté, alors lui ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il y avait de ce côté-là.

C’est ainsi que Nori et les elfes quittèrent la Comté dans la plus grande discrétion, ne remarquant pas qu’ils furent suivis jusqu’aux bordures de la Comté. Ainsi, Nori se dirigea au plus vite vers l’Ered Luin, tandis que les elfes se dirigeaient au pas de course vers les Havres Gris.

 

Pendant ce temps, les Magistères avec les jarres se dirigèrent vers le puits en construction, suivis de près par la famille Royale. En seulement quelques heures, les architectes et constructeurs avaient réussis à fabriquer un immense puits semblable au Puits de Soleil, et il était temps de mener leur plan à bien. Anastarian ordonna alors à son Grand Magistère, Rommath, de veiller à ce que les stèles de protection elfiques tenues par les Golems soient placées aux quatre points cardinaux de la Comté. La tache fut accomplie en très peu de temps, et les membres de la famille Royale se dirigèrent alors vers le puits. La population s’était réunie tout autour de l’immense puits, et un podium fut installé pour le Roi. Anastarian monta alors sur le podium, son fils derrière-lui.

« Mes chers Sujets ! Nous avons quitté notre terre sacrée de Quel’Thalas pour éviter le fléau mort-vivant des humains ! Aujourd’hui, nous sommes dans le monde du peuple qui nous a rejoint il y a de cela mille ans, la Comté ! », Les gens se mirent à applaudir tandis que le Roi reprenait son souffle, « Il est désormais temps de construire notre nouveau Royaume, et pour cela, nous devons commencer par notre source de magie ! »

A ces mots, les magistères s’approchèrent du Puits pour y verser les jarres, libérant ainsi toute la magie qui s’y trouvait. Ils ressentirent tous une vague de puissance, une vague de chaleur parcourir leurs corps. La magie était une source de bien-être, mais aussi de besoin pour les Quel’doreis et Quel’hobbits, leur procurant une sensation de plaisir et de confort. Tous se mirent à pousser des acclamations en ressentant tant de puissance, et une sensation d’euphorie prit alors le contrôle de la foule. Mais ce n’était pas fini, et le Roi décida de s’avancer vers le Puits de Soleil. C’est alors qu’il retira son collier, et tous purent alors voir une fiole remplie. Cette fiole lui fut transmis par son père, qui l’obtint de son père qui l’obtint de Dath’Remar en personne. C’était l’une des dernières fioles de Puits de l’Eternité, et il était enfin temps de s’en servir. Lentement, en utilisant ses pouvoirs, Anastarian se mit à flotter au-dessus du sol et se dirigea au centre du Puits.

Tous l’observèrent, attendant la suite avec impatience, tandis que Bilbon, Kael’Thas et Belladone observaient avec patience. Le Roi versa alors la fiole dans le Puits, et une vague de puissance s’en échappa. Les magistères et la famille royale ne perdirent pas de temps, se plaçant autour du puits en cercle et canalisant leurs pouvoirs sur le Roi. Ce dernier se mit à parler d’une voix profonde qui résonna dans toute la Comté. Il canalisa la puissance du Puits de Soleil, et lentement les alentours se mirent à changer. L’herbe devenait encore plus verte, tandis que les arbres se transformaient pour former de magnifiques arabesques, leurs feuilles passant du vert à l’or. L’air sembla se rafraichir, alors que c’était l’été, et le ciel devin complètement clair, les nuages disparaissant au loin. Tout comme son arrière-grand-père, Anastarian utilisait la magie pour créer un Royaume baignant dans un éternel printemps. Les tréants qui s’étaient éparpillés dans la Comté commencèrent alors à faire pousser une immense forêt sur toute la bordure de la Comté, laissant seulement les ponts. Les wyrms de mana se dirigèrent vers les stèles déposées par les golems pour les protéger, tandis que les lynx se dispersèrent dans leur nouveau domaine avec les faucons-dragons.

Enfin, les Quel’doreis et les Quel’hobbits étaient arrivés chez eux. Leur priorité fut de fermer les frontières pour empêcher les curieux de voir ce qu’il se passait, et surtout, se protéger. C’est ainsi que les golems et les constructeurs furent envoyés aux différentes entrées de la Comté pour y bâtir d’immenses portes. La magie les aidant, il ne leur fallut qu’une semaine pour construire d’immenses herses doubles avec des tours de gardes, protégées par la magie et des forestiers. La Comté venait de fermer ses frontières pour les années à venir, et les peuples de la Terre du Milieu apprirent très vite la Nouvelle. En seulement deux mois, la nouvelle comme quoi les hobbits étaient retour fit le tour de la Terre du Milieu, et les peuples n’hésitèrent pas à envoyer des délégations pour établir des liens.

Evidemment, leurs prouesses magiques furent très vite répandues, et c’est ainsi qu’en 2932 T.A, trois Istaris se dirigèrent vers la Comté.

 

 

 


End file.
